redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Abbey
History Redwall Abbey was built following the destruction and flooding of Kotir, an ancient castle in Mossflower Woods ruled by Tsarmina Greeneyes. Construction took more than 20 seasons. The survivors of the Loamhedge Abbey plague came to Mossflower country, led by Abbess Germaine to start anew. She designed the blueprints. Along with the woodlanders of Mossflower and other Loamhedge survivors, the Abbey was built out of red sandstone from a neighboring quarry, with the intentions for the building to be a place of peace for all. A tapestry was woven in the Great Hall dedicated to Martin the Warrior. After his death, he was entombed beneath the Abbey. While it is ordained to be a peaceful location, many times a warrior is called upon from the residents to combat a threat against this peace. The residents of Redwall name the Seasons every year after some large occurrence. Young citizens of the Abbey are called Dibbuns. The unwritten rule of Redwall Abbey is that "Redwall mice can go anywhere, through any territory, and pass unharmed." Regions of the Abbey ]] *The Apiary *The Attic *The Bell Tower *Cavern Hole *The Cellar *The Dormitories *The Gatehouse *Great Hall *The Infirmary *The Kitchen *The Lawns *The Library *The Orchard *The Pond *The Roof *Warbeak Loft Redwall Charter The Redwall Abbey Charter is as follows: *To be brothers and sisters of peace and goodwill while living together under the protection of Redwall Abbey. *Forsake all unnecessary forms of violence, not only to Mossflower, its trees, grasses, flowers and insects, but to all living creatures. *Help and comfort the dispossessed. *Harbor orphans and waifs. *Offer shelter to all creatures alike. *Give clothing, warmth and food to any beast or creature that is deemed in need of such. *Educate and learn, particularly in the healing arts, comfort the sick, nurse the injured and help the wounded. *Take food from the earth and replenish the land by caring for it; husbanding crops, living in harmony with the seasons always. *To honor and protect friends and brethren, only raising paw to do battle when life at Redwall is threatened by treachery and the shadow of war; at these times every Redwall creature should show courage, fortitude and obedience to the Father Abbot. The taking of another life must always be justified and never carried out in a wanton manner. The Abbey Charter only appears in Mariel of Redwall. Abbots and Abbesses The following is chronological list of all the known leaders of Redwall Abbey: *Abbess Germaine (appears in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke) *Abbess Meriam (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Abbess Bryony (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Abbot Thomas (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Abbot Bernard (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Abbot Saxtus (appears in Martin the Warrior, Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker) *Abbess Vale (appears in Salamandastron) *Abbot Saxus (mentioned in Mattimeo) *Abbot Cedric (mentioned in Redwall) *Abbot Mortimer (appears in Redwall) *Abbot Mordalfus (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, A Redwall Winter's Tale, The Great Redwall Feast) *Abbot Durral (appears in Pearls of Lutra) *Abbess Tansy (appears in Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol) *Abbot Arven (appears in Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol; mentioned in Marlfox, Taggerung) *Abbess Songbreeze (appears in Marlfox; mentioned in Taggerung) *Abbess Mhera (appears in Taggerung) *Abbot Apodemus (appears in Triss) *Abbot Phredd (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbot Carrul (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbess Fenna (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbess Furtila (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Abbot Humble (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Abbess Lycian (appears in High Rhulain) *Abbot Daucus (appears in Eulalia!) *Abbot Glisam (appears in Doomwyte) *Abbess Perrit (appears in Doomwyte) *Abbess Marjoram (appears in The Sable Quean) *Abbot Thibb (appears in The Rogue Crew) Statistics Total number of known leaders: 28 *12 Abbesses *16 Abbots *14 Mice: Germaine, Meriam, Bryony, Bernard, Saxtus, Vale, Mortimer, Mordalfus, Durral, Apodemus, Carrul, Lycian, Daucus, Marjoram *5 Squirrels: Arven, Songbreeze, Fenna, Perrit, Thibb *4 Unknown: Thomas, Saxus, Cedric, Furtila *3 Hedgehogs: Tansy, Phredd, Humble *1 Dormouse: Glisam *1 Otter: Mhera Badger Mothers The following is a chronological list of all the Badger Mothers of Redwall Abbey: *Bella of Brockhall (appears in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, and Outcast of Redwall) *Mellus (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Mara (appears in Salamandastron) *Constance (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, A Redwall Winter's Tale) *Auma (appears in Mattimeo, Pearls of Lutra) *Cregga Rose Eyes (appears in The Long Patrol, Marlfox, and Taggerung) Warriors Warriors are creatures of any species called upon by the spirit of Martin the Warrior to defend the Abbey in times of need or to perform some special task. Warriors should not be confused with those who wield the Sword of Martin. *Martin the Warrior (appears corporeal in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, Martin the Warrior) *Dandin (appears in Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker) *Samkim (appears in Salamandastron) *Matthias (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, The Great Redwall Feast, A Redwall Winter's Tale) *Mattimeo (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo) *Martin II (appears in Mattimeo, Pearls of Lutra) *Arven (appears in Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol) *Dannflower Reguba (appears in Marlfox) *Deyna (Tagg) (appears in Taggerung) *Trisscar Swordmaid (appears in Triss) *Rakkety Tam MacBurl (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Tiria Wildlough (appears in High Rhulain) *Clarinna (appears in The Sable Quean) Statistics Total number of known warriors: 13 *10 Males *3 Females *5 Mice: Martin the Warrior, Dandin, Matthias, Mattimeo, Martin II *5 Squirrels: Samkim, Arven, Dannflower Reguba, Trisscar Swordmaid, Rakkety Tam MacBurl *2 Otters: Tagg, Tiria Wildlough *1 Hare: Clarinna Other Positions Many other creatures perform needed duties in the Abbey. Those without an indirect link on this page include Skippers and Foremoles. Enemies of Redwall Abbey Often times, many creatures see Redwall and hope to take it as their own, either by using force or tricking the Redwallers, whom they believe to be naive "country bumpkins." The following is a chronological list of characters who have attempted to take or infiltrate the Abbey. Cluny and Ironbeak have the distinction of being the only villains to successfully hold the Abbey. *Greypatch *Cluny the Scourge *Slagar the Cruel *General Ironbeak *Lask Frildur *Damug Warfang *The Marlfoxes *Vallug Bowbeast and Eefera *Ruggan Bor *Princess Kurda and Plugg Firetail *Badredd *Raga Bol *Freeta and Zerig, under the command of Gulo the Savage *Groffgut *Vizka Longtooth *Gruntan Kurdly *Korvus Skurr *Vilaya and Zwilt the Shade *Razzid Wearat Books Redwall Abbey appears in every book except Lord Brocktree. Trivia *The name "Redwall Abbey" is inspired by the Childwall Abbey pub in Liverpool. *The red sandstone exterior of Redwall is inspired the red walls in Stanley Park, located in Liverpool's Kirkdale district. fr:Rougemuraille Category:Places